


Secrets

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis and Eleanor AREN'T dating in this, M/M, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but I'm tired and I had a bunch of prompts and schoolwork to do, or in real life ;), pretty non-graphic in my opinion, so I really don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>A fic in which Louis and Harry are secretly lovers (only a secret to Eleanor) and like she goes to Louis' house and sees them having sex and stays during the whole thing & she outs them to the school but they end up not caring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another prompt from a tumblr anon. And forgive me if it sucks, I stated up late to work on a bunch of these.

"Harry, we can't let anyone see us." Louis giggled, bumping into the shelf with all of the cleaning products. Harry smirked.

"I like knowing that someone could walk in at any given moment." He growled, leaning down to press bruising kisses onto his neck.

"Hazza!" Louis whined, rutting his hips against Harry's. Harry hummed.

"I think we have enough time for a quickie." Harry pulled his shirt over his head, and it all went forward from there.

~

"Lou, why can't I come over?" Eleanor asked, crossing her arms across her chest and frowning. Louis shut his locker.

"Because, Harry and I are completing our assignment for maths. I'm sorry, but schoolwork is really important." Louis argued, walking away from her.

"Lou, we don't hang out anymore." Louis rolled his eyes.

"El, this assignment is a big percent of our grades. Harry and I need to work on it." Louis huffed and turned the corner towards his next class.

~ ~ ~

"She did?" Harry asked as he threw his bookbag on a chair in Louis' room. Louis nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I get we're friends and all, but sometimes I just need my space from her." Harry cooed and pat his back.

"Well, we're all alone now." Harry smirked suggestively. Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"We still have that assignment to do." He groaned in response.

"We can do that later. I want you now." Harry growled, lunging towards him and grinding his erection into Louis' groin. Louis whined an grinded back.

"Harry, Harry please!" He whined, rutting into Harry's' hips. Harry moaned, nibbling at his neck.

"Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" Harry asked, looking down at him and smirking. Louis nodded furiously. Harry fumbled through Louis' bedside table for a satchet of lube and a condom.

Harry pulled Louis' clothes off of him, leaving him stark naked. He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out if his skin tight jeans. He tore the packet of lube open and squirted some onto three of his fingers. Louis spread his legs and waited impatiently for Harry's fingers to enter him.

Harry circled a finger around the rim and pushed it passed the ring of muscle. Louis' face scrunched in pleasure and grinded onto the single digit. Harry smiled pushed it further until he was a knuckle deep.

"Shit, Harry!" Louis gasped. Harry wiggled the finger around in Louis' perineum and felt his velvety walls clench around it.

"Do you think you're ready for another one? I just can't wait to get inside of you." Harry purred, prodding around Louis' hole. The older lad nodded his head and spread his legs a bit more.

"Please, Harry." He whimpered. Harry pulled his index out and stuck his middle finger next to it so he could shove both in at once. Louis keened at the stretch.

"I don't understand how you manage to stay so fucking tight." Harry smirked, scissoring his fingers and getting Louis loose enough to fuck.

"It's a gift. I thought you knew that, love." Louis scoffed with a smirk of his own. Harry rolled his eyes and added the last finger without warning. Louis arched his back and whimpered as a finger grazed his prostate.

"I can't wait 'til I'm fucking you into the mattress, Lou. You'll look so pretty when you cum from just my cock." He bit his lip. Louis was a panting and kicking mess beneath him.

"Harry! Harry, just fuck me!" Louis cried. Harry groaned and pulled his fingers out, rubbing them onto the sheets. He picked up the condom and tore the packet open with his teeth before he rolled it on and applied the last of the lube.

He positioned himself at Louis' tight little hole and thrust in. Louis whined as Harry groaned, both finally feeling some relief.

"Shit, so damn tight." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Move, Harry." Louis commanded once he was fully adjusted to Harry's thick cock. Harry pulled out half way and then thrust back in. Louis moaned in gratification as Harry set a fast paced rhythm.

~

Eleanor entered Louis' house in time to see him grinding against Harry, or vice versa. She gasped quietly and hid behind the door that was left ajar.

She kept watching, from when Louis was begging for Harry's fingers to when he was begging for his cock. She had to admit, Harry was pretty big, and the scene was pretty hot. It was just strange to see them do this kind of thing. She's also kind of hurt that Louis had been blowing her off.

"Harry! Right there, Harry! Please!" He screamed. Eleanor guessed Harry hit something in him that was very positively stimulating. Harry had pounded relentlessly into that angle, and Louis would moan loudly in response.

His thighs began to shake, and he told Harry he was close. Eleanor figured he was about to orgasm, and she was right. Louis arched his back and moaned as cum spurted out of his cock and onto his stomach. Harry was next to follow as he groaned and plopped on top of Louis.

They remained panting and in a pile of limbs for a while before Harry finally pulled out and pulled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it into the bin. He collapsed onto Louis' side and wrapped his arm around him.

"We'll finish the assignment later." He muttered before falling asleep. That's when Eleanor left.

~ ~ ~

The next day, Eleanor was furious with Louis and Harry. She couldn't believe Louis lied, and of all things, about school.

She walked up to the both of them at Harry's locker.

"Hi guys," she said loudly, drawing attention. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were fucking?" A few people turned to her with shock.

"Wait, you didn't know that? I thought everyone did." Some guy snorted along with his group of friends. Eleanor scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest

"Wait, so everyone knew this but me?" She asked surprised. Louis and Harry shrugged.

"Pretty much, I guess. We sneak out of our classes all the time to meet up." Harry explained.

"And you didn't bother telling this to me?!"

"Well, we figured you'd freak out, that's why we didn't tell you. Sorry." Louis shrugged again. He didn't have anything else to say so he just walked on by. Eleanor turned to Harry, who smirked and pushed himself from against the lockers he was leaning on, walking towards his class on the other side of school, leaving Eleanor by herself.

"Well fuck." She muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tumblr anon for the prompt. :)


End file.
